Autumn Leaves
by Amaya-Mizuki
Summary: [TWOSHOT]Kyoru and Yukichi. A short twoshot in honor of autumn. Cute and sweet and fluffy. Please Read and Review![Chapter 2 now up]COMPLETE!
1. Orange

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own a particularly tasty basket of fruits.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a short two-shot I wrote in honor of fall. This chapter is Kyoru and the next chapter is Yukichi. I hope you like it and please, **_**please**_** review! Reviews encourage me to write more!**

_**Orange**_

-Kyo-

Kyo and Tohru lay side-by-side on the roof, both of them completely silent as they each mused over their own thoughts.

Kyo's arms were folded behind his head and his eyes were closed as a peaceful expression settled over his face. The only thoughts currently occupying Kyo's head at the moment all revolved around the girl that lie beside him. Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, can I ask you a question?" Tohru asked uncertainly, breaking the silence.

Kyo peeked his eyes open a bit in order to glance at her quickly. Unlike Kyo, her arms were resting on her chest, her fingers intertwined. Her eyes were wide open, and were currently gazing distantly up at the blue, cloudless sky and the swirling red and orange autumn leaves.

Kyo closed his eyes again. "Mm-hm," he replied, his thoughts already beginning to stray back to Tohru.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink," he murmured absently, not fully realizing at first what he had just said. Then, after a few seconds of stunned silence had passed, Kyo's eyes flew wide open in shock and he sat up abruptly. Tohru, however, remained unmoving, the only change being a look of slight surprise in her eyes.

"Really?" she said, "I never would've guessed, Kyo-kun."

Kyo gaped at her slightly, 'How do I explain this?' he thought.

"I mean—I just…it's not like—you know!—I don't—argh!—I don't like to _wear_ it or anything! And I don't particularly _like_ pink stuff! It's just I, uh, only said that because…" _'I was thinking of you.'_

Tohru giggled, "It's okay Kyo-kun. I get it…I think."

"I highly doubt it," Kyo mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Several minutes of awkward silence passed between them before Kyo finally broke the silence.

"So…um—what's your favorite color?" he asked.

Tohru thoughtfully pondered the question over in silence for a few minutes, rather than saying the first thing that came to her mind, like Kyo had.

Kyo watched her, fascinated, as she continued to stare dreamily up at the red, orange, and yellow leaves that rained down upon them.

"Well…" Tohru said slowly, carefully, "right now, I really love fall—with all its cool weather, crisp winds, blue skies, pretty leaves—so I guess I'd have to say…" Tohru turned her head so she faced Kyo, her eyes gazing at his orange hair and amber eyes thoughtfully, "orange," she said finally.

Kyo's eyes widened in amazement. 'No way,' he thought to himself hurriedly, 'That could never mean that. I'm sure she doesn't mean that. It doesn't me she likes me back. There's no way it could ever mean that.'

Tohru, on the other hand, didn't trouble herself with what she had said at all. She already knew of her own feelings towards Kyo, and she'd already accepted them. She knew the real reason behind her liking the color orange, and she was okay with it. Comfortable with it, even.

Tohru yawned slightly and stretched her stiff arms out in front of her. Then she shifted her position slightly, and carefully moved herself over, closer to where Kyo was, so that their bodies were touching and she leaned into his side ever so slightly.

Kyo's chaotic thoughts all came to a sudden halt at the contact. He glanced over at Tohru, his eyes huge with shock. But Tohru's eyes were closed now; a peaceful expression graced her features. Kyo's expression immediately softened at the sight and he forced himself to relax and just to enjoy the moment for now. With all his crazy relatives constantly hanging around, who knew when he would get an opportunity like this again?

So Kyo leaned over and place a gentle kiss on Tohru's forehead, who was seemingly sleeping. The he lied himself back down beside her, completely relaxed. Unseen by him, Tohru smiled slightly.

'Maybe…' he thought as he was drifting on the edge of sleep, 'Maybe there was a chance…maybe it was possible that Tohru loved him too.'


	2. Red

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket. I do own Volumes 1-17 of Fruits Basket, however.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Here's the second and last chapter of this story. This one is focused on Yuki and Machi and is also in honor of fall. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!!!!!**

_**Red**_

-Machi-

Several miles away, under a maple tree on the grounds of Kalibara High lay a different couple, also admiring the beauties of autumn after having just finished a particularly dreary student council meeting.

Machi, who had her head and shoulders propped up against the tree, was staring distantly at the colorful leaves raining down upon her and her fellow companion. By chance, her companion happened to be the student body president: Yuki Sohma.

Machi, though fascinated by the beautiful leaves swirling around them, remained unsmiling. Yuki, however, apparently seemed either not to notice or care that Machi to be not enjoying herself. That's not to say she _wasn't _enjoying herself, it's merely to say that she _appeared_ not to be.

Or maybe, Machi thought, Yuki Sohma somehow knew that she wasn't _not_ enjoying herself, no matter how miserable she appeared to be. Maybe, he somehow understood what Machi was feeling; an annoying tendency, Machi noticed, that the named 'Prince' seemed to do quite regularly.

They made an odd sort of pair, sitting together silently under that large maple tree. Well, it was kinda unavoidable that they made an odd pair; they were rather strange individuals, after all.

Machi took this moment to glance over at Yuki's face. He had a serene, peaceful look on his face and a tiny, but authentic, smile playing at his lips. And for once, Machi thought maybe she could picture Yuki looking like a prince at this exact moment, if she tried really hard.

Yuki noticed her staring at him and he shifted his head to face her. His smile grew slightly at the sight of her, and act that did not go unnoticed by Machi. As a result, much to her dismay, Machi blushed and immediately became flustered.

'Damn him!' Machi thought, 'Why is it that even though I'm usually so indifferent, he can still make me flustered so easily?!'

"Hey Machi," Yuki said, bringing her out of her reverie, "You like read a lot, right? Why don't you take another leaf and make something out of it?" he picked up a gorgeous, deep red leaf and held it out to her.

Machi immediately blushed red (again) as she thought about what "liking red" could imply (which was that she "liked" Yuki as he was the "Red Ranger" of the "School Defense Force").

Machi uncertainly reached forward to take the leaf. She slowly pocketed the leaf, as if in a daze. Then after turning back to face Yuki, she suddenly snapped out of her daze and grabbed a fistful of fallen leaves from on the ground beside her and threw them in Yuki's face.

Yuki, who had been caught off his guard, was now sputtering and trying to spit the leaves out of his mouth. When he regained his composure, he retaliated by throwing a handful of leaves back at Machi.

Soon, the two of them were on their feet, throwing the leaves at each other as if they were snowballs. They ran around the tree shouting and laughing, (though the latter was mainly on Yuki's part).

Finally, the two became out of breath and they flopped back down to their positions under the tree. A few minutes of silence passed between them while they both regained their breath before Yuki finally spoke.

"Machi," he said, "I haven't laughed so hard—or so much—in a long time," he turned to face her, a wide, heart-felt smile gracing his features, (one of the smiles he usually saved only for Tohru), "Thanks."

Machi gave him a curt nod but otherwise said nothing. Instead, she took the red leaf Yuki had given her out of her pocket. She examined it long and carefully, twirling it slowly between her finger and thumb as she did so.

After her rather long inspection, Machi repocketed the leaf. She came to the conclusion that maybe, perhaps, "liking red" wasn't such a bad thing after all. She thought this, and she smiled. True, the smile was a small, tiny, miniscule, practically non-existent smile, but it was still there, and it was a smile all the same.


End file.
